


Холод

by Bronze_soul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: Зарисовка на ощущение холода и беспомощности.





	Холод

Белоснежная пустыня всё никак не кончалась, а ветер с каждой минутой становился сильнее.  
Когда я выходила из деревни, светило солнце, а уже через полчаса началась метель.

Я шла час, полтора, два… Я потеряла счёт времени… Я думала только о том, чтобы не сдаваться и идти, иначе я просто замёрзну насмерть.

Ветер с жутким завыванием носился по белой равнине, бросая в лицо колкие холодные снежинки, от чего мне казалось, будто по лицу меня бьют чем-то острым, а завывания ветра были похожи на стоны мертвецов, восставших из могил, что наводило неописуемый ужас.

Холод проходил меня насквозь, промораживая изнутри, доходя до сердца, и я думала, что сейчас моё сердце заледенеет и остановится.

Каждый следующий шаг было всё сложнее и сложнее сделать, ноги вязли в снегу.

При очередном порыве ветра, я чуть не упала, но сил сопротивляться усталости уже не было. Я остановилась, сильный холодный ветер стал бросать меня из стороны в сторону, и в конце концов, я опустилась на колени. Силы постепенно покидали меня. Я всхлипнула и заплакала, а слёзы замерзали у меня на щеках.

— Помогите, — но мой шёпот потонул в рёве бури, окончательно разбушевавшейся.

Продолжать путь я уже не могла. И вдруг на меня накатила сонливость. Я повалилась на сугроб и закрыла глаз. Метель укрыла меня снегом, как одеялом, а ветер завывал где-то далеко…

_Я не боялась холода, он мне больше не страшен, на Земле будет зима, но мне не будет холодно, холод не потревожит меня больше, ведь для меня всё кончено…_

**Author's Note:**

> А это работа конца 2013.


End file.
